1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a dipole antenna, and particularly to a dipole antenna array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available antennas installed inside electronic products can be operated with a single operational frequency. However, the single operational frequency has not satisfied the requirement of increasingly powerful products and not caught up with the trend of versatile design with compact volume, either.
Therefore, there is a need of a dipole antenna which has multiple operational frequencies and compact volume.